The Bionic Wiki:Current Events Archive Feb2007
Organizing the "edit" links ... if that makes any sense. Paul, is there any way to get the edit links to show up properly, once a page is filled in and pics are added? If you look at the page for "Fembots in Las Vegas", this is a prime example. The "Edit" links for the first three topics ("Debrief", "Credits" and "Guest Stars") are all glommed together between "Credits" and "Guest Stars", and there's no way to really tell which link is for which topic. I personally find it really annoying, especially when I want to do some editing.— Grace (talk) 07:36, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Grace. Many of the wiki attributes are customizable. Once you login, click on the preferences link top/right. You'll be taken to your user preferences page. There, you'll have access to nine (9) tabs of personal preferences. Among these is Editing. Click on it and you'll be provided with a check box list of wiki attributes that you can enable or disable to match your personal editing style and convenience. ::* The first one is Enable section editing via edit links. By unchecking this box, you will no longer see those pesky links within the body of the wiki pages. ::* But this doesn't mean that you can't edit specific sections anymore. Just take a look at the next option: Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript) -- if you have this checked then you'll be able to perform section-only edits by right-clicking on the section headers. :Of course, if you really like seeing those "edit" links, I'll have to look into why they get all scrambled and then see if it's correctable. — Paul (talk) 13:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::No, that's great - thanks... :) ... I sorta thought that those "Edit" links were permanent - I'm glad they aren't... :) — Grace (talk) 20:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Credit and Guest Star Presentation Oooooooookay... I'm thinking we're going to need to set up a fixed method of presenting the credits and guest star lists for the episodes. So far, I'm seeing four different versions - Doomsday Is Tomorrow (which is what I've been using so far, based on the setup by Scott), The Bionic Woman (episode), The Bionic Woman (Part II) and The Solid Gold Kidnapping. I have no objections to changing what I'm using - that is the nature of the Wiki, after all - but I do feel we need to make sure that everything matches up with everything else, otherwise it looks sloppy.— Grace (talk) 20:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :The Solid Gold Kidnapping along with the other two pilots), were tele-movies. There were no TV series back then and no guest stars. I would expect the credits format to be a little different until episode 1 of the first season "Population Zero" . --Agent X 20:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Grace, I agree. What version do you think best facilitates the information? Also, with regard to Mark's comment about the movies, is there a preference for how movie info is displayed as opposed to episode info? This is also a good opportunity to remind everyone that I still intend to move all trivia, deleted scenes, quotes, and other secondary information to each episode's deconstructed or disassembled page and add a production side-bar to each episode's main page. I'll unveil ithat stuff on the Doomsday Is Tomorrow pages when it looks right. — Paul (talk) 00:31, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::Paul, truth be told, I actually like what MarkW (I think that's who did it) did on the The Return of the Bionic Woman page, as far as credits go - showing the production number, as well as the actual season#/episode# in parentheses beside the airdate, and then also showing who produced the episode (I don't think, however, that showing the executive producer is necessary, since most of the time it was Harve Bennett anyway). It will be a simple matter to fix things in the BW episodes once we decide on a format. :::When it comes to the list of guest stars in each episode, though, I do feel that it would be best to simply leave a dash between the actor's name and the character name, versus the word "as" in between ... to me, it looks a tad too redundant. Granted, the dash is redundant too, but at least it doesn't jump out of the page, screaming at you. But that is simply mho. Anyone else, feel free to jump in... :) :::As far as comparing how episode information looks, compared to movie information, I don't have any preference - yet. I'm just about done season three of BW (yay!!), and then I intend on working on the movies next - strictly for quotes and such, since that is my specialty... :) ... I won't know how I prefer things until I've had a chance to wade through things myself.— Grace (talk) 03:42, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi Grace. Thanks for your comments. Yes I was the one reposnsible for updating The Return of the Bionic Woman page recently. I'll try and stick with this format from now on. My aim is to try and have Season One of the SMDM done in the next couple of weeks or so. I've also exchanged e-mails with Paul on this subject as like you I wan't sure where to draw the line in the Guest Stars section. The intention is to include the general cast and other credits details in separate sections in due course so for now I think the aim is to restrict the Guest Stars section to those names that appear in the opening credits, i.e. just after the episode title. We'll get there eventually. In fact when you consider that the Bionic Wiki ha only been up and running for a couple of months the progress to date is great. MarkW 22:39, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I just finished S3 of BW last night (yay!!), and for the Guest Stars sections, I've been including everyone in the list, including the people listed during the end credits. This was decided waaaaaaay back in the beginning (Paul, don't tell me you forgot... for shame!! :)), so it's what I've been doing. It may be a bit more pertinent, depending on recurring characters - for example, Sam Chew, Jr. - who played Mark Russell - only appeared once during the opening credits - every other time, his name showed up during the end credits. And since his character is actually pretty important, I thought he should appear, regardless. I'll be the first to admit, it's been a royal pain-in-the-patootie going through all the opening and closing credits for each episode, but the upside to it has been that each episode looks really complete. — Grace (talk) 00:30, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::::: OK Grace I'll go along with your method. The details can always be moved into different sections at a later date if required. Think of me. That's five seasons of the SMDM I'll have to plough through. My wife thinks I'm nuts! Mark (talk) 19:58, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::She's probably right, Mark... :) ... my husband thinks I'm nuts too... :) — Grace (talk) 09:05, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I hope this is OK, as I am conscious that we are at risk of changing the format of things every five minutes, but I've settled on including all the actor's names in the Guest Stars list. The true guest stars are separated from the names listed in the end credits by an 'Also Featuring' line. Any Special Guest Star is shown in bold. See the SMDM episode Doomsday, and Counting as an example. Regards, Mark (talk) 13:49, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Mark, I know it's risky tinkering with the format as we are still in the process of adding content, but for me, that is the best time to do it. As we add information, ideas for presentation come up. I've gotten in the bad habit of trying to make it all uniform, going back to existing content and making changes. But I think Paul is right, that the focus also needs to be on getting rid of the red links, so I'm trying to be good and work on those. But (watch out, I'm a fence sitter that will argue both sides), I REALLY like the distinctions you made for Guest Stars. I've tweaked your format a little for Doomsday, and Counting. I hope that is ok with you, let me know what you think. Karen (talk) 19:45, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi Karen, thanks for the update. I think your revised format looks fine and I'll adopt this going forward. All the best. Mark (talk) 09:28, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I've settled on a final layout in the SMDM episodes which is: 'Guest Stars', followed by 'Special Guest Star' (where appropriate), then 'Co-starring' and finally 'With'. The latter two are separately listed in the closing credits of the episodes. See Population:_Zero for an example. This is ultimately how things are displayed on the screen so I promise there'll be no more tweaking of this format in the Wiki (honest!). From now on I'll concentrate on getting rid of the "red links"! Mark (talk) 10:44, 9 April 2007 (UTC) top 250 Hey gang, just checking in to see how things are going. Thought I'd let you know that Bionic Wiki made it into the Top 250 list of Wikia wikis. Who knows where it will be in six months! As always, if there's anything you guys can't figure out, feel free to leave a comment on my talk page. I'm on Muppet Wiki every day and I'll see that I have a message for me here. Excelsior! —Scott (talk) 04:49, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Awesome news! Thank you, Stan Lee! — Paul (talk) 23:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Episode order discrepancy Hey guys... I just wanted to confirm something... in the BW episode listing, the episode "All For One" is showing as airing before "Over the Hill Spy", but on TV.com, epguides.com and tvrage.com, I'm showing "Over the Hill Spy" as airing first. Can I get either: a) a correction done on the episode page, or b) a solid confirmation of which episode aired first?— Grace (talk) 07:11, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Grace, as you've already received a response from Jim in the forum, I just wanted to at least acknowledge your post here. Also, Jim's own episode guide is a great source with which to cross-reference dates: The Bionic Woman Files Keep up the great work! — Paul (talk) 23:40, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Paul, that's great - thanks. Now, I don't suppose you could explain to me how to make the change on the actual category page for BW eps? I hit the "edit" tab on the top, and nothing comes up that I can change...— Grace (talk) 06:09, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hi, Grace. Category pages work a bit differently than regular article pages. The reason you don't see any raw text when you click on the edit tab is because there's nothing there! Confused? So was I at first. The whole process of adding something to a category is a bit backward, but easy once you do it. :::The actual typing takes place in the episode page NOT the category page. Take a look at any episode's edit page. What do you see? If you're looking at my favorite episode Doomsday Is Tomorrow, for example, you see this link at the bottom: 213 :::This particular mark-up is what "inserts" Doomsday Is Tomorrow into the Bionic Woman category page. The first word Category tells the wiki what type of link it is. After the colon is Bionic Woman episodes which tells the wiki which category. Now here's the cool part: after the 'pipe' symbol (Shift-Backslash), you see the number 213 which stands for season number and episode number! By changing these numbers you can rearrange the episodes on the category page. :::Armed with this information, you should be able to adjust the episodes you want. Good luck! ;) — Paul (talk) 16:47, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay!! Very kool ... thanks... :) — Grace (talk) 20:51, 21 February 2007 (UTC)